


From Three To Two

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, Injury, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray <s>visits</s> worries Jon at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Three To Two

Ray walked quietly down the halls of the Los Santos news station, huddled in his hoodie in such a fashion that he looked like a small child. He didn't mind, him mostly ignored as he made his way through the halls. He headed for the only place he knew in the news station.

His boyfriend's desk.

He bobbed and weaved through busy reporters, forcing himself to mumble out an apology when he accidentally hit someone. When he finally arrived at Jon's cubicle, standing at the doorway of the fake walls. He didn’t move until Jon noticed him, and it took a few minutes for him to.

“Ray!” Jon greeted when he finally noticed the Puerto Rican. Ray looked down, not making eye contact, and a red flag was immediately raised in Jon’s mind. "Ray, what happened?" Ray doesn't say anything, just walking to Jon's chair and climbing onto Jon, resting his head on Jon's shoulder. He was shaking, and Jon wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Ray, what happened to Ryan?" He whispered, and Ray shakes his head slightly.

"He's gone." Ray's voice is barely above a whisper, almost drowned out by the busy workplace. Ray takes a staggering breath. "Someone took him."

"Well your crew will find him." Jon says lowly, making sure none of his coworkers overhear. Ray shakes his head again.

"We did." Ray mumbles quietly into his shoulder.

"What?" Jon asks, but Ray doesn't respond. "Ray?" The Puerto Rican is absolutely shaking, practically vibrating in Jon's lap. Jon reaches over to the computer and saves his work before turning off the monitor. He moves his arms into a better position before standing up with Ray, Ray immediately clutches at Jon's shirt, hands trapped in between the two. "Meg?"

"Yeah?" The woman from the cubicle next to Jon's answers, looking up from her own computer and over to him. Meg, sweet Meg, was Jon's coworker who also was dating someone in the crew. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, but Ray's freaked out about something with Ryan, and I need to see what's going on. Can you cover for me?" Jon asks.

"Of course." Meg says, nodding. "Do you want me to see if Kdin has any information about it?"

"No, I don't know how close he is with the crew now, we should just leave him be."

"Okay... check on Gavin for me, okay?"

"Of course." Jon nods, and Ray pulls his head off of Jon, looking at Meg.

"H-he's okay." Ray says, and Meg gives a half-hearted smile.

"Be safe, you two." Meg says, and Ray goes back to hiding his face in Jon’s shirt. Jon mumbles a thanks, takes his phone, wallet, and keys and makes his way out of the news station. He gets a few looks, but as true Los Santos natives, they don't say anything. They walk like that, out the door of the station and down the street. Trembles continue wracking Ray's small frame, and Jon feels bad about it, so Jon does what he can. He hums quietly, occasionally singing a few words, trying to calm the young man down. It works slightly, and Ray manages to at least slow his trembling.

"It'll be okay." Jon says, not sure if it even will be okay, hell, not even sure what he is referring to. It was about Ryan, and that was the extent. Jon slowly filled with fear as he carries Ray to the penthouse, singing lowly all the way up to the penthouse, only speaking once he's at the doorstep. "Should I knock or..?" Ray doesn't answer, and Jon sighs before knocking. It's silent, several seconds before the door opens, and Jon is surprised to see Trevor, the man's eyes lighting up in recognition. "Hello, Trevor." Jon greets, Trevor moves his hands animatedly in response, and Jon wonders who sent the deaf person to answer the door.

"Um..?" Jon doesn't know what to say, his hands are full of Ray and the only word he knows of ASL is the word friend. Trevor realizes Jon doesn't know sign language, and then signs something else before gesturing inside, opening the door wider. Jon obeys, fear spiking slightly, as this was a place filled with murderers. Or, at least, usually. It looks deserted now. Trevor tugs on Jon's shirt sleeve, Jon realizes he is meant to follow Trevor, and he does, not putting Ray down. As he's led down a quiet hall, Jon notices that Trevor has a limp. "Are you okay?" Jon says, before remembering that he is deaf, and he feels really fucking dumb.

Trevor pushes open a double door at the end of the hall, and Jon is blinded by florescent light. The whole crew was in there, and the reaction to the door opening and seeing the three was a mix of confusion, surprise, and relief. "What the fuck, Ray?" Geoff asks, walking over to the three, signing something to Trevor. Trevor signs multiple things, and Geoff looks at him with a blank stare. Trevor lets out a quiet laugh at his ignorance and heads off to a different part of the room. "I'm sorry, we should've just called."

"What happened?" Jon asks. "What is this place?"

"The infirmary." Geoff answers the latter first, attempting to take Ray out of Jon's arms. Ray tries to hold onto Jon's shirt, and Geoff looks expectantly at Jon.

"Ray, can you let go?" Jon asks quietly, aware that almost everyone was watching him. Even Jeremy was translating it for Trevor. Probably. He couldn't tell. Ray does relent though, letting himself be taken by Geoff. Ray somehow still manages to hide his face between the transfer. "Jack, you're the people person." Geoff calls out, and Jack, who was wrapping Michael's entire arm with bandages, throws a glare over her shoulder at the older man.

"Make Gavin do it." Michael suggests, laughing slightly.

"Michael." Jack said sternly, making the man shut up immediately.

"What's with Gavin?" Jon asked. "What happened?" Geoff takes Ray over to a metal table, setting him down and pulling up his sweatshirt sleeves, revealing bandages.

"Someone broke in and kidnapped everyone, and we only got everyone back hours ago." Jeremy answers for everyone else. Jeremy is sitting in a wheel chair, his leg in a makeshift cast. "Ray ran out after he got stitched up, he left without his phone and none of us were able to go after him in this state."

"Jesus!" Jon exclaims. "Are you all okay?"

"Ehh, for the most part." Jeremy says.

"Michael and I have burns. Michael has electrical burns, and I have burns from actual fire." Jack started. "Geoff's tattoos were scarred up," Jon looks over at Geoff's arms, and there's bloody stitches, the tattoos uneven now, and may forever will be. "Ray’s wrists were slit multiple times, Jeremy's leg was broken, Trevor was flogged repeatedly, Lindsay and Steffie got the lemon and salt treatment, Matt was waterboarded, and Gavin's jaw is broken."

"And Ryan?" Jon asks, and everyone falls silent. "Ray came to get me because something happened to him." Jack sighs, finishing bandaging Michael, heading over to Ray.

"Go get some ice for your stitches." Jack says quietly to Geoff, taking over redoing Ray's own stitches, pulled loose. "Jonathan, Caleb is in the back, go talk to him."

"Yes ma'am." Jon says, turning sheepish because of Jack's authoritative nature. He maneuvers around the cluttered infirmary room, heading to the door labeled something worrying.

##### Operation room  
Lets hope you don't have to come in here

Jon has to steel his nerves before opening the door, and its not a big room, compared to the other one. The room is freezing, and Jon regrets ever moving to this city. "Caleb?" He asks, and there is a person messing with someone's mouth. He looks over, and he has an amazing unreadable expression. It's kind, but that's the extent of what he can tell.

"Hey there, I'm the medic here. You're Ray and Ryan's boyfriend, correct?" He moves back to his work, and Jon recognizes it's Gavin, and it looks like Caleb is putting braces on one side of his face.

"Yeah, Jon." He says, coming closer to examine what was going on. "I'm sorry, but can I take a few photos of this?"

"If it's alright with Gavin, then sure." Caleb says, and Gavin makes a noise of affirmation.

"Thank you, can you explain what this is?" Jon asks, taking his phone out.

"Gavin's jaw is broken, specifically called a mandible fracture. The mandible fracture is stable, and the only treatment required is wiring the upper and lower teeth together. These are usually performed by an oral and maxillofacial surgeon, but I'm a med student with a textbook that they thought would be more convenient to add every single common injury and how to treat it."

"Fascinating." Jon says. "I'm entirely grossed out."

"Yeah, you need to have a strong stomach." Caleb says. "What do you need?

"Jack sent me, because Ray came to get me. Is something wrong with Ryan?" Gavin makes an upset sound, and Caleb finishes up wiring Gavin's teeth before speaking.

"Gavin, get some ice." Caleb orders. Gavin nods, afraid to open his mouth. Gavin hops off the table and leaves the room, and once the door is securely closed behind him, Caleb looks at him. "I'm sure the others filled you in on what happened."

"Yeah, but what happened with Ryan?" Jon asks.

"Ryan..." Caleb starts, keeping a somber tone. "Ryan was singled out and got a barrage of hate. He was put in a room by himself, and got both psychological torture and physical torture. When they heard that we were overpowering them, they killed him." Jon looks down, down at the floor, and nods.

"I'm sorry for the crew's loss." Jon says finally, looking up at Caleb. Caleb looks at him with a sad smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Caleb asks. "You're taking this extraordinary well."

"Oh, I'm used to losing people." Jon says, a quiet laugh. "My dad's job was one were we moved after every three months or so, and I realized that way too late. Once I moved here, I dated an detective, and we were fiancés before he died. You learn how to move on fairly quickly." Silence fills the freezing room in place of words. "And I still have Ray."

Caleb smiles. "You should go give him a hug."

Jon nods. "I will, and also, why is it so cold in here?"

"Its preserves bodies, in case they flatline and I need to revive them."

Jon nods once more, weirded out. "I'm gonna go now." Caleb smiles, turning back to his workspace and beginning to clean up his tools. Jon leaves the freezing ass operating room and as soon as he walks into the main room, all eyes are on him. Jon takes a deep breath, and looks at Ray.

"Wanna get some Taco Bell?" Ray smiles slightly at Jon's suggestion and nods. He slides off the table and walks over to Jon, and Jon takes his hand. The two go across the room, hand in hand, and Geoff mouths 'thank you' to Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> go click the got dam kudos button and leaf a got dam comant and tell me im gr8 or horible idk just talk to me am lonly. :(
> 
> I have the medias of which you social on, follow for "updates" (only my Twitter has updates on fan fiction).
> 
> [ ** _Tumblr_**](jeremydooleysarm.tumblr.com) (fighting and screaming, original AUs and headcanons galore)
> 
> [ ** _Twitter_**](twitter.com/prblmticblndr) (fanfic updates and post alerts)
> 
> [ ** _Instagram_**](https://www.instagram.com/the_problematic_blender/) (edits and occasional music)


End file.
